


An Unexpected Love

by ameth18



Category: Furry (Fandom), アグレッシブ烈子 | Aggressive Retsuko | Aggretsuko (Anime)
Genre: Character Development, Dating, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameth18/pseuds/ameth18
Summary: After being rejected by the only person he had ever fallen in love with, Manumaru decided to focus on something else and help Resasuke to be more open with his emotions, but in the process he ended up developing feelings for him that he never thought he would have. Couples: Manumaru x Resasuke. There will be some: Haida x Retsuko, Ookami x Fenneko, Komiya x Tsunoda, Rinta x Inui.
Relationships: Haida & Retsuko (Aggressive Retsuko), Haida/Retsuko (Aggressive Retsuko), Komiya & Tsunoda (Aggressive Retsuko), Komiya/Tsunoda (Aggressive Retsuko), Manumaru & Resasuke (Aggresive Retsuko), Manumaru/Resasuke (Aggressive Retsuko), Ookami & Fenneko (Aggressive Retsuko), Ookami/Fenneko (Aggressive Retsuko), Rinta & Inui (Aggresive Retsuko), Rinta/Inui (Aggresive Retsuko)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first Aggretsuko fanfic, I hope you like it. Although this first chapter of the fic is written by me, there is also credit to "STORYmaker2" for helping me with various corrections. Without more to say, the story begins here.

Striding through a corridor walked a large and broad shoulder pallas cat with two of his close companions from the sales department: a male red panda lost in his own world, and a diligent giraffe, watching their path ahead. However, as the pallas cat continued, his mind lingered on a particular fennec fox in the accounting department. For too long, he’d dwelled on the romantic feelings for her and now prepared himself to confess those affections.

When they reached their work center’s break area, the giraffe peeked out first to check for his friend and saw the fennec fox lost in conversation with a female red panda and a hyena.

“Well, Fenneko is here, but Retsuko and that other guy are with her. We’ll have to wait for them to leave.” Rinta said as he brought his long neck back.

“This may take a while. I just hope it’s before lunchtime is over. For the moment, we must stay here.” Manumaru sighed in disappointment while crossing his large arms.

“We don’t have to. There are lots of available tables, we can sit and wait more comfortably, and we would have a better view of when Fenneko is alone.” The giraffe said, only to see the pallas cat shake his head.

“No, I don’t want the other two to get suspicious. I’d rather wait here. What do you say, Resasuke?” He asked the male red panda.

Resasuke made no comment, just started walking towards the coffee machine, bought a can, and sat at a table on the other side of the area where Retsuko, Fenneko, and Haida were, with his typical, monotonous expression, without speaking a word.

“I don’t know if he’s smart or clueless, but I think he agrees with me,” Rinta said as he walked away from Manumaru and sat with Resasuke at the table.

Taking a deep breath, the pallas cat gave up and decided to sit with his friends.

…

At the other table, Retsuko, Fenneko, and Haida continued their discussion, none the wiser.

“So Retsuko, how do you feel now that you’ve returned to work recently?” Fenneko asked.

“Pretty good. It’s like nothing happened. Although Director Ton and Miss Tsubone have not acted in the same way as before, giving me more work than I could handle alone, but I don’t think it will last forever.” Retsuko sighed.

“Well, at least that will give you some relaxation time at work,” Haida chuckled playfully.

“Retsuko is right, Haida. It won’t last for long.” The fennec said as she glanced at Tsunoda’s profile on her cell phone with an intense gaze.

“Incredible.”

“What’s going on?” the female red panda and the hyena said together, making the two blush after realizing this.

“It seems that Tsunoda is dating someone from our department.” Fenneko said, her eyes and grin widening in a manner that unsettled her friends.

She showed her phone to her friends, revealing a photo of Tsunoda on a romantic date with Komiya, a picture posted the night before.

“They look happy together, but since when did they start dating!” Retsuko almost shouted with wide eyes.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out,” Fenneko chuckled as she checked Tsunoda’s Instagram.

“It seems like it’s recent, I can’t find anything of the two of them together before that photo.”

Haida was still surprised how two of his co-workers were in a relationship, first Anai with his girlfriend Hakumi, and now Komiya with Tsunoda. He was surprised by how he, neither Retsuko nor Fenneko, had had a long-term relationship. At least Retsuko hasn’t dated anyone else since breaking up with Tadano. Since he rejected Inui, he hadn’t been able to get anywhere with Retsuko, beyond the fact that they became closer friends than before. But he always wondered why Fenneko never tried to date someone. Since he knew her, she hadn’t met a boyfriend or someone who cared about her.

At that moment, Anai appeared in the break room.

“Retsuko, Haida. Director Ton called for you His eyes were red.” The badger said as he sweatdropped with Retsuko and Haida.

“Looks like the calm is over for Retsuko.” Fenneko said.

“Don’t say that!” Haida growled.

“Well, we’ll just have to see.” Retsuko sighed before she and Haida left.

…

Manumaru saw the opportunity and acted immediately. He got up from the table where Rinta and Resasuke were and almost ran over to Fenneko.

“Hello Fenneko,” the pallas cat said, trying to sound as cheerful and inviting as he could.

“Hello Manumaru, I haven’t seen you for a long time,” the fennec said, her eyes still half on her phone.

“Well, I’ve been busy. Visiting some art museums, and between work and some drinking outings with Resasuke and Rinta, I could barely have a little free time to chat with you.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve been far too busy myself.”

“Fenneko, there is something important that I want to tell you.” Manumaru blushed and lowered his head momentarily. The pallas cat’s heart beat faster than a train, but after mustering his strength, Manumaru spoke.

“I’ve been feeling this for a while now, and I can’t shut it up anymore,” he raised his head again. “I am in love with you, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me.”

Fenneko watched him for a few seconds with a somewhat anxious look and then answered.

“Hey, I appreciated your honesty with me, but the truth is, I’ve been dating someone for a month. Not that I wouldn’t want to stop being friends, though.”

Manumaru felt like a car struck him in the stomach and wobbled momentarily. However, after regaining his composure, he smiled at Fenneko and said, “Okay, I appreciate our friendship. I hope you are very happy with that person.”

“I am, and I’m completely sure that you too will find someone who loves you.”

After that, the pallas cat, still smiling, said goodbye to the fennec and left.

The giraffe and the male red panda, being far away, did not listen to the conversation, so seeing their friend leave without saying anything worried them. They got up and started to follow him, with the male red panda still carrying his coffee can.

“Manumaru, what happened?” Rinta asked cautiously.

The pallas cat stopped and turned to his friends. “I don’t want to talk about it. Don’t ask anymore.” Then he turned and continued walking to the sales area.

“It seems he got rejected.” The giraffe sighed.

The male red panda that was next to him just stared at him without saying anything and with his expressionless gaze.

…

It was finally department time, and rain had begun to fall throughout the city, so people went home with umbrellas or called a taxi.

Manumaru left the building, longing to be alone. While he opened his umbrella, he could see Fenneko waiting for someone in the approach. She was under an umbrella, and he wanted to approach her to see if he could at least accompany her to the train station sine although she had rejected him, he still wanted to spend time with her since at least he still wanted to remain her friend. But before he could get closer, someone passed him.

It was a red-maned wolf. He approached Fenneko.

“Hello, Fenneko. Sorry for the delay,” the wolf said.

“Don’t worry, Ookami, it hasn’t been long since I arrived.” The fennec said.

Ookami leaned down and kissed Fenneko on the cheek. “Well, we better go. I’ll walk you home.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

The wolf and the fennec held hands and left the place.

Manumaru, upon seeing them leave together, felt his emotions fluctuate since he was a little jealous that they were together, but at the same time, he was happy that Fenneko found someone. After a few seconds, he decided to go home as well.

After leaving, he didn’t realize that Rinta and Resasuke had been staring at him as he walked away.

…

After a train ride, Manumaru finally made it home. As soon as he entered, he closed the window blinks and turned on the lights to illuminate his home. He put the umbrella on the umbrella stand to dry it. He put his briefcase and jacket on the table in the living room, went to the kitchen, and opened a can of beer that they had in the freezer before returning to the living room and collapsing on the couch to mellow in his lament.

When he finished his first can, the house bell rang, and he wondered who it could be at that time and in this climate? Manumaru opened the door and found the little male red panda in front of him.

“Resasuke? What are you doing here? Did you miss your stop on the subway?” Manumaru asked.

The male red panda took a piece of paper that he had in his coat pocket and gave it to the pallas cat without answering anything.

‘Manumaru, in these moments when you feel sad, it is not good that you are alone. You need to be with people to help you overcome sadness, that is why I sent Resasuke to keep you company. I was also going to go, but I had a previous engagement that I couldn’t cancel. But don’t worry, tomorrow, which is the weekend, the three of us can go out together and have a good day. For the moment, talk to Resasuke, I know he’s not the best conversationalist, but at least he can keep you some company. Rinta.’

“Well, since you came this far, fine. You can come in,” the pallas cat sighed.

The male red panda came in, and after that, his friend closed the door. After taking off his coat and putting it on a coat rack, he sat in one of the armchairs while his friend went to get him something to offer him.

Fortunately and ironically, the pallas cat found a can of coffee in the refrigerator and gave it to his friend for a drink, while he began to drink another can of beer.

“And then, just out of curiosity, how long do you plan to stay?” Manumaru asked.

“I don’t know.” Resasuke replied.

“Well, as soon as you want to leave, I can call a taxi so you can go home.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there something you want to see on TV?”

“A program on plants.”

“Hmmm ok?”

The pallas cat turned on the TV and turned to the nature channel. They were running a program on the different types of plants that grew according to the type of climate in the different countries of the world.

As the minutes passed, Manumaru was bored, but he could see that Resasuke was entertaining, since despite not showing emotions, in the years they had been friends, the pallas cat knew when something was entertaining the male red panda.

Sometimes he wondered why Resasuke was so expressionless, for anyone who didn’t know him as well as he wouldn’t realize when he was happy or sad. There were times that Manumaru wanted to help his friend to be more expressive and more open with people, perhaps his idea of taking him to the singles meeting that time was very rushed, but perhaps he could take another approach to that. Maybe the next day, they would go out with Rinta. Apart from going out, entertaining, and forgetting what happened that day, he could also take advantage of that outing to start doing something that makes Resasuke become more open, although he would do it without having his friends realize his intentions.

Thinking about all of this caused the pallas cat to forget the sadness of having been rejected partially. By that time he had already had the third can of beer, and without realizing it he began to yawn from sleep. He could see his friend still interested in the TV show. Since the rain hadn’t stopped yet, it was a bit chilly. Manumaru’s eyes began to close little by little until he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is chapter 2 of this fanfic. Again I want to thank "STORYmaker2" with some edits he did for the fic. Well, without more to say, here is the chapter.

It was 10:00 AM, and dawn had arisen in the city a few hours earlier. Manumaru slowly began to wake up, only now realizing that he’d fallen asleep on the couch last night. After a quick stretch, he realized there was something on one of his arms and shook his head to see Resasuke lying next to him.

With a surprised look, he remembered that last night Resasuke was watching TV when he fell asleep. The TV was off, so he assumed that Resasuke turned it off when he got sleepy, but he began to wonder why and how they got in that position.

Manumaru wanted to get up quickly, but doing so would wake Resasuke, a rude thing to do to a guest. Although he didn’t feel uncomfortable for some reason, he didn’t know why, but Resasuke’s fur felt so soft, and so was his breath while he slept relaxed him.

Strangely enough, a part of him unconsciously wanted to stay like this all day, but his conscious part told him not to stay there for long, as they still had to meet Rinta that day. However, now that he thought about it, the note Rinta never said what time they would meet up.

Moments later, Resasuke began to wake up and raised his head to see Manumaru.

“Eh, good morning.” The pallas cat said nervously, considering the awkwardness of their position.

“Good morning.” The red panda said, sounding as calm and emotionless as ever.

“Did you sleep well?” Manumaru said, trying to make himself less uncomfortable with the situation.

“Yes.”

From what little he could understanding in his voice, it seems that Resasuke didn’t mind sleeping with him in that position. However, Resasuke always seemed to have his mind elsewhere.

The red panda got up and sat on the couch as Manumaru did the same.

“Are you hungry? I can prepare something for breakfast, even if it is a bit late.” The pallas cat said, noticing the time on the clock.

“Yes, I’m hungry.” The red panda answered.

“Anything in particular?”

“Anything.”

Manumaru sweatdropped, almost expecting such an answer.

Minutes passed, and Manumaru called Resasuke in for breakfast in the dining room. Resasuke arrived and sat at the table without a word. At first, they both ate in silence, making Manumaru feel just as uneasy as before.

“By the way, Resasuke, didn’t Rinta tell you what time we should meet him?” The pallas cat asked, trying to end the uncomfortable silence.

“No.”

“And he didn’t tell you where we should find him either.”

“No.”

“And how was he going to find you with me if you hadn’t come here?” Manumaru said with growing frustration.

“I don’t know.”

That worried the pallas cat a little. One day the red panda might even forget where he lives and end up lost, which would be worse than when he misses the stop when he goes to work. The idea that it could happen to his friend terrified Manumaru. As far as he knew, the red panda had no family in Tokyo, and himself and Rinta would be the only ones who could recognize him if a tragic situation happened. Something had to happen as quickly as possible.

“Well, once we finish eating, I’ll call Rinta to find out where we should find him. After that, we can shower and change.” Manumaru lay out the plan.

Resasuke nodded.

After about 45 minutes, both of them reached Resasuke’s apartment, where Resasuke opened the door, and they entered. However, once Manumaru closed the door, the apartment went ominously dark.

“I’m home. Sorry for not coming back last night.” The red panda said.

The pallas cat was surprised, for a moment he thought that his friend had someone at home, but once he turned on the light, he realized that the whole house was full of plants and that he was seeing them as if they were people.

This made Manumaru feel a bit sad. It became evident that Resasuke felt lonely, so he had that many plants feel like he had company. As he thought that, he watched Resasuke diligently pour water on each plant, followed by a little fertilizer on them. Seeing how he was careful with his plants, he could see that unlike his relationship with others, he could be more attentive with the plants, and for some reason, he could perceive that he was more relaxed with them close.

“Do you want some help?” Manumaru offered.

“Yes, thank you.” Resasuke said while nodding.

The red panda handed the pallas cat the watering can to water the plants while he put on more fertilizer. It didn’t take them long, and before they knew it, they were done with the job.

As the minutes passed and the red panda showered, Manumaru took in the apartment. It was definitely bigger than his own, and he wondered how Resasuke afforded it since they both worked in the same place and earned the same amount of money. The only thing he could think of is that his family has helped him, although since Resasuke hardly spoke of anything, not even his private life, he didn’t know if he was, in fact, close to his own family or not. However, Manumaru didn’t notice any photos of his family either. That made him wonder if he saw the plants as his family and nothing more. Before the pallas cat knew it, he could see that the red panda was ready to go. It seems like he lost track of time, or his friend prepares faster than he thought.

“Well, I see that you are ready. Ok, let’s go. Rinta should be on the way to the meeting point by now.”

“Yes.”

As they left the apartment, the pallas cat made sure the red panda locked the door. Then they went to the station and took a quite empty train, so they could sit together and thus prevent Resasuke from missing the stop as they did when they took the train to go to his apartment.

…

Rinta was in a small place, having a cup of coffee while waiting for his friends to arrive. Checking the time on his cell phone, he saw that it was already noon. He hoped that Resasuke’s company did Manumaru good after Fenneko revealed herself to already be in a relationship. He knew what it felt like to face rejection. Since the singles meeting, Rinta had developing feelings for Tsunoda and also took his time to ask her out on a date, but she rejected. Although, Rinta did take the rejection a little better. Now he was dating someone else, but so far he hadn’t told his friends. He wanted to tell them the day before, but seeing how upset Manumaru felt after Fenneko rejected him, he realized that it wasn’t the right time.

Moments later, his cell phone began ringing, and at first, he thought it would be his friend, but when he saw the number, he realized that it was his girlfriend.

“Hello Inui. How are you?”

“I’m fine. Thank you very much. I was shopping and found the CD you were looking for. I don’t know if you want me to take it to you at this moment or if you prefer that I give it to you on Monday at work.”

“Well, if you are close, I can wait for you to come. I’m in the center of the city, if not, you give it to me at work. I don’t want to make you go so far just for that.”

“I’m close, about two blocks away. Tell me where I can find you, and I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“The place is called Café Serengetea.”

“I know that place, I’m on my way.”

“Okay. I’ll wait for you.”

Just as she said on the phone, Inui didn’t take long, only five minutes. When he saw her enter the restaurant, Rinta beckoned her to see him and come closer. She walked over as she took the CD out of her bag and handed it to Rinta.

“Thank you very much. How did you find it?” The giraffe asked as he gazed at the CD.

“A friend told me that there was still a copy in the store where I bought it.” The spaniel replied.

“Good, don’t you want to stay a while? I’m waiting for someone, but if you want, you can keep me company until they arrive.”

“Okay, there was something I wanted to talk to you about anyway.”

Inui sat down on a chair that was next to Rinta.

“So what do you want to talk to me about?” The giraffe asked.

“Well, we’ve been dating for a while, and I was wondering if you anted us to be able to go out on a picnic to a romantic place any day now,” the spaniel began the talking.

The giraffe blushed, despite their relationship, he had never thought of taking her on a date to a place other than a restaurant or a park. But still, he liked the suggestion.

“Would a place like this seem romantic to you?” Rinta asked, showing her a photo of the place on his cell phone.

“It’s lovely, I’ve never been to a botanical garden.” Inui replied as her tail began to wag.

“Well, next week we can go, if you’re free.”

“Of course, I have nothing planned.”

“Well, it’s decided.”

They spent a long time talking and enjoyed every moment of each other’s company. In the end, it was the work of fate, since after Tsunoda had rejected Rinta and Inui realized that Haida’s heart lay with Retsuko, they found themselves in that same cafeteria and were more surprised to see that they both worked in the same place. Since then, they began dating as friends, and when they realized that they had similar tastes, they began dating not long afterward.

However, at the moments Rinta looked towards the door and saw that his friends had just arrived and approached the table where Inui was sitting. The giraffe tried to remain calm despite trying to avoid this situation, but he decided to just go with it after a deep breath. The truth would come out eventually. Why not now?

“Sorry I’m late, I had to help Resasuke with some things before I could come.” Manumaru informed.

“Don’t worry. By the way, I want to introduce you to Inui. She also works in the same company as us, but in the administration area.” Rinta introduced.

“Please. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Inui said, bowing her head in greeting.

“Equally. My name is Manumaru and he is Resasuke.” Manumaru said, bowing his head and also bowing Resasuke’s head.

“Rinta has told me about you. And he has told me good things about both of them. Manumaru, he told me that you are very sociable. And Resasuke, he told me that you are very quiet.” the spaniel said with a growing smile.

“Well, it seems like he matched our personalities, right Resasuke?” the pallas cat said.

“Yes,” the red panda nodded.

“Well, I think it’s time to go. See you later, Rinta. And it was nice meeting you two.” Inui said, getting up from the table and bowing her head in farewell.

“Goodbye Inui.” The three friends said at the same time.

After that, she left the cafeteria and went home to rest.

“She is a pretty girl Rinta, and very polite. Surely you and she are a good couple.” The pallas cat said. Rinta took a deep breath and lowered his head.

“It’s that obvious then.”

“Well, before we entered, we were observing you two and I could notice a certain expression between you two that made me realize that between you were more than just friends. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I planned to do it. Yesterday I was going to tell you two, but after…you know that… I didn’t want to make you feel bad by telling you that I was in a relationship after what had happened to you.”

“Oh, now I see. You’re a good friend.”

“Don’t mention it. Well, now that we are together, I have an idea of where we can go so that you forget about what happened yesterday.”

“I’m anxious to see what you planned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you saw in this chapter, apart from the plot of Manumaru x Resasuke, I gave the Rinta x Inui couple a bit of screen time. And don’t worry, it will not be the last time they appear, they will have other appearances as well as other couples. Well, I hope you liked the story and leave your comments to know what you think


End file.
